Strange romantic attractions in Special edition
by Glittering Turquoise
Summary: Same summary from the original story that I've made "Strange romantic attractions" but it is a little different and extended and it is from Disney's Home on the range.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm bringing back my old story "Strange romantic attractions, a Disney fanfic" and turn it into a extended special edition and it'll probably be better than the original. So I hope you guys will all enjoy it and always remember to review. Enjoy the extended special edition everyone! ^_-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Disney's Home on the range but I do own this story that I'm doing a special edition on. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys like this story a lot, check out my other stories on my profile. You can also talk on my forums and vote on my polls too! ^^

P.S.

The special edition might be a little different from the original. So let me know what you think guys after you're done reading. Oh and which version would you prefer?

1. The original

2. The special extended edition

It's a very dark stormy & rainy night as the sheriff whose name was Sam and his horse whose name was Buck are trying to find a dangerous thief who has managed to rob a bank and ran away to a secret hiding place out in the wild west. But then they both gave up because of the sudden rain storm.

"Let's get out of here Buck! We can't be able to find that rowdy Jack Pin in this nasty weather! We have to find out way home as quick as we can and try not to get lost! We'll find that scoundrel the next time if he was seen!" said the sheriff who seems to be unable to find the trail of Jack Pin since the tracks of Jack Pin's horse has disappeared from the rain.

Buck wasn't too happy about giving up. He has already helped Maggie & her friends to capture Alameda Slim and his gang about a week ago and he can't wait to capture another bad guy again. Then he began turning his head around in determination to find Jack Pin but was stopped by the sheriff who pulled the reins to prevent Buck " Dagnabbit Buck! Are you out of your mind? We can't find any criminals in a storm like this! It'll be impossible to find them during the rain! But we will continue our search next time if there's any more rumors about him being spotted trying to rob another bank and that is when we can get him just in case if there's no nasty weather! But for now…let's just find our way home ok?".

After hearing the sheriff's words for a few minutes, Buck begins to hesitate for a few moments because of his determination to catch Jack Pin…until he sighed in defeat because he realized that the sheriff was right. Then he begins to run off with the sheriff to find their way home. "Good boy Buck" replied the sheriff who seems to be glad that Buck listened to him.

Meanwhile, at the Patch of heaven…all the farm animals are staying inside the barn for shelter to avoid getting wet from the rain. Pearl is inside there too after giving all of the animals some blankets to keep them warm & giving them their meals.

"Ah…here's some tasty veggies for my girls" said Pearl who gave Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, & Grace each a pail of vegetables after giving the pigs & Jeb their own pail of vegetables.

The cows smiled with happiness as their bend their heads down to enjoy their meal. Pearl laughed with a smile on her face while staring at them "*laughs* I know that you girls are always very happy when I gave the three of you your meals…so I'll say bon appetite to three of you" then she decides to leave and say her goodbyes to her animals "Ok everyone! I need to get inside my house now and take a rest! I'll see you all tomorrow! And good night!".

All of the farm animals make their animals sounds to her which means they're saying "Good night" to her. Pearl smiled at them & closed the door of the barn and quickly ran inside her home while using her hat to cover her head from the rain and a coat to keep her room.

After Pearl left, the farm animals begins to talk to each other while some of them have already begins to fall asleep. As they continued to talk to each other, they've suddenly heard a thunderbolt which has surprised everyone in the barn…except for those who were fast asleep.

Both Maggie & Mrs. Calloway are having a conversation with each other while Grace is one of the animals who were asleep.

"Oh man…hey Mrs. C, do you think that storm will last all night till tomorrow?" asked Maggie who is laying down in her small space with a blanket on top of her.

"Hmm…I doubt it Maggie, it'll might probably stop very soon till tomorrow morning…and besides, there'll soon be more vegetable to grow for Pearl so that way she can sell them at Chug water & make enough money in order to protect Patch of Heaven before it is auctioned again like the last time when we have managed to save it last week before that no good Alameda Slim almost bought it…but it's a good thing we've stop him and put him in jail which is where he and his nasty gang belongs…end of story…now this is the present Maggie and we have to wait if that rain would be able to stop tomorrow and maybe we can check if there's nice fresh vegetables starts to grow from all that rain water & some nice sunshine it needed" replied Mrs. Calloway who talks to her new friend while staring at her purple hat in front of her on the hay while she lied down.

Maggie then became quiet as she looked up as if she was deep in thought…and then, she thought up a little idea and looked down at Mrs. Calloway & her hat "Hmm…well then…if that's what you think Mrs. C…then maybe you could be right…but if that storm doesn't stop tomorrow…" then she picks up Mrs. C's hat with her mouth which gave Mrs. Calloway a surprise, brings it to her side & tossed it up in the air, and the hat landed on her head, then she continued finishing her words with a happy expression "Then you have to allow me to wear your hat for the day".

Mrs. Calloway glared at her friend for taking her favorite hat away, then all the sudden…the anger on her face stops and she begins to smile as if she has a idea in her mind. She then used her hoof and poked Maggie on the shoulder which surprises and confused her at the same time. Then Mrs. Calloway quickly used her mouth and took her hat back from Maggie and tossed high in the air like Maggie did…then about in a matter of 5 seconds…the hat went back on it's owner which happens to be Mrs. Calloway who is now very happy to her hat back "Nope…I'm definitely sure it'll stop raining tomorrow and I'm positive".

Maggie became upset after being poked "Hey…that's my trick…and why did you have to poke me for?".

Mrs. Calloway then turned her head to face her friend with a smile & winks her eye at her "I just did it for fun" then she used her tail to pick up her hat from her head and tossed it to a hook where her hat hangs on.

Outside Patch of Heaven, Sam & his horse Buck arrived after racing out through the storm for miles. Sam who is very weary from his search; noticed the familiar farm which was otherwise known as Patch of Heaven and he sighed with relief. Buck was also very weary tired from going on a big journey for only one day with the sheriff but he gave up because he can't find the hideout of Jack Pin and the criminal himself since it is hard to find him in the rain including the hideout.

"Oh…oh yes…phew…finally…there's a place to take shelter from the storm! Patch of heaven!" said Sam who is very glad to notice the farm called Patch of Heaven "Come on Buck, let's get in there and get some nice rest…and then tomorrow…we can go home & take a rest before we can continue our search…let's get in right now Buck before we'll be more soaking wet from all this rain!". Buck nodded his head with agreement since he too felt like as if this is the time for him to take a night rest at Patch of Heaven. Then he begins to gets inside while being rode by his master.

When they've both arrived inside the farm, Sam then gets off Buck's back & patted him on the neck "Good boy Buck…wait for me to get my good friend Pearl & then we can get you in the barn and help you get settle & hope that you'll enjoy your stay & a nice good night sleep before we go…stay" and then he starts walking to the front door of Pearl's house while Buck waited.

Inside Pearl's home, Pearl was just sitting on her kitchen table while enjoying a bowl of vegetable soup & a cup of water. Then suddenly, she heard a few knockings on her front door which has surprised her from enjoying her dinner "Now I wonder who could be knocking on my front door at night…even when there's rain & thunder out there?" and then she stands up from the table & walked to her front door.

When she opens it, she was surprised that the visitor turns out to be her friend Sam who was standing on front of her door under the roof of her porch "*gasp* Sam! Howdy!…What are you doing here during this kind of terrible weather at night?".

Sam takes off his hat and begins to explain "Well…the reason why I'm here is because my horse and I were out searching for this new dangerous criminal Jack Pin who has robbed a bank about yesterday and I decide to find him by looking for his hideout and bring that no good robber back to town & place him behind bars!".

Pearl was surprised and begins to ask him with curiosity "Oh! But did you found him in his hideout yet Sam?".

Sam the sheriff just shook his head because he feels disappointed that he couldn't find Jack Pin yet since he left town with Buck during the morning "No, not yet Pearl…I've kept on spending hours searching for that darn criminal all day and I've been asking people who was just passing by me during my search and show them Jack Pin's wanted paper…when I ask if they have seen him, some of them do know where he is while some done…but then…when night falls & the storm begins to break out…I just couldn't believe that my search has been failed due to the rain and I got a little lost with Buck since it is getting dark & too much rain so we decide to give up for the night & find our way home before thunder hits us".

"B-but…then why did you come here Sam? Are you supposed to be at your home back at Chugwater?" said Pearl who was now wondering why her friend is standing in front of her house instead of arriving at his home.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders "Well…Buck is getting a little tired from running on his hooves…so we decide to take a night rest at your farm and then leave for Chugwater tomorrow morning…do you mind if we can stay for the night Pearl?".

"Hmm let me think…oh yes! Yes you can! Come in Sam! Oh and please have dinner with me & have a nice sleep on the couch in the living room while your horse can take shelter in the barn!" said Pearl who answered with a smile on her face.

Sam became happy "Woo hoo! Thank you Pearl! You're very kind and I will have dinner with you" then he gently holds Pearl's right hand & kissed it like a gentleman "And you still look so lovely since your younger days as a pretty young lady" then he lets her hand go. Pearl blushed from having her hand kissed by the sheriff "Oh Sam…that was so sweet…you're making me blush from your flattering".

Sam blushed too…until he then decides to hide it and then walks toward to his horse who wants to get inside the barn to avoid getting wet "Ahem, well then…can you help me bring my horse to the stable before we can have dinner?". Pearl nodded her head "Of course I will Sam".

Back in the barn, the animals who haven't slept yet are still talking & having fun…until they've heard voices outside the doors which has caused to all stop making noises.

"*gasp* Guys! Kept your voices down & stop playing! There's voices outside the doors!" said Audrey who panicked from hearing voices from outside the stable doors while sitting on her nest to protect her eggs.

Ollie's wife perked her head up with curiosity while she was settled down on a bed of hay with her children who fell asleep with their father "Is it Pearl?".

Jeb scoffed while sitting in his barrel with his tin can collections behind him "Humph…or maybe it was that dagnabbit Lucky Jack who decides to come back from his little trip at Echo mine…and besides, that rabbit always forgets to get the heck out of my barrel every time I told him but never listens after Alameda Slim was sent to jail!".

Mrs. Calloway frowned yet smiled at him, and decides to cheer him up "Oh stop being such a grump Jeb…you should be glad that you have a friend sharing that big lonely barrel with you…like roommates".

Jeb stared at her with a very grumpy expression…then he turns around to face his barrel and puts his body down to get some sleep…until he said "Huh…good night" then he fell asleep.

Then suddenly, the doors of the stable opened and in came both Sam & Pearl who brought Buck inside.

"Ok…I think he's inside here now Sam…find me a spare blanket in here for him while I'm gonna set up a hay bed & get his reins & saddle off him" said Pearl who then closed the door & proceeds to take off the reins & saddle from Buck.

But then Sam shook his head & stopped Pearl "No no Pearl, it's alright…I'll take them off from him while you can set up a hay bed for him & get a blanket". Pearl was surprised "Are you sure?" while took a few step back to allow her friend to do his job. Sam decides to answer back while taking off the reins from Buck "Yup…so don't worry about doing the hard part because I'll do it for you Pearl".

Pearl smiled because the sheriff is being nice to her and doesn't want to her have a hard time taking off the reins & saddle from Buck "…Thanks Sam" and then she sets up a hay bed.

Then about 8 minutes later, both Sam & Pearl are done and Buck was now free from the reins & saddle and was settled down on the hay bed with a blanket on top of his body.

"Well…looks like he's comfortable now Sam…and I think we've done a wonderful job together" said Pearl who was standing by Sam's right side.

"Yup…now let's go inside the house and have dinner" replied Sam who then took Pearl's hand & they walked out of the barn together with their hands held to each other…and left to Pearl's house to enjoy their dinner together.

After both Sam & Pearl left, the animals decided to greet their friend & began having a conversation together for a long time until they all fell asleep.

Ok guys. I'm sorry for stopping but I'm gonna make part 2 of this story soon because it was supposed to be extended and a little different like I said and this story would have like maybe 2 or 3 chapters. Anyway, see you soon at part 2 everyone! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy everyone! I'm back and here's the next chapter of the special extended edition! Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Disney's Home on the Range but I do own this story that I've created in my imagination. Also, please don't copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want. Furthermore, you can print them out from your printers at home just in case if you don't feel like using your computers or laptops.

All has been quiet at night as the storm stops & all of the animals slept peacefully in the barn without any worries…or maybe not.

As Mrs. Calloway slept peacefully, she suddenly heard soft whispering voices which has caused her eyes to open slowly & yawned quietly "Yawn…now what on earth is going on? And who is making that racket?" she whispered to herself.

She turns her head to Grace but she noticed that Grace is still asleep 'Hmm…Grace didn't say anything since she looks asleep and I don't think she is gonna wake up till the morning'. Then she turns her head around to look at Maggie but was shocked that Maggie isn't there 'Oh my gosh! Where's Maggie? I could've sworn I saw her fell asleep before me…where did she go?'.

Feeling frantic, Mrs. Calloway looked around her to find Maggie…but then suddenly, she gasped because she noticed that Maggie is sitting next to Buck on his straw mattress and were having a strange conversation that hasn't been told between friends.

"Goodness gracious" whispered Mrs. Calloway who was shocked at the odd sight of seeing a strange conversation between two friends who doesn't seem to be acting like friends at all 'What is she doing there and what are they talking about since it is the middle of the night?' she thought to herself.

Then she turns her head around back to Grace and taps her on the shoulder to wake her up "Psst! Hey Grace! It's me! Wake up!". It didn't work since Grace is still asleep but Mrs. Calloway refused to give up as she starts nudging her friend, hoping that Grace would wake up.

Eventually, Grace was finally awake after being given a few nudges from Mrs. Calloway "*Yawn*…What is it Mrs. C and what time is mmph?" but she was unable to say the last word 'it' because her mouth was covered by Mrs. Calloway who doesn't want her to wake up everyone & surprise Buck & Maggie. "Be quiet Grace! Don't talk too loud!" whispered Mrs. Calloway.

Unfortunately, both Buck & Maggie stopped their conversation with surprise when they heard Grace's voice & looked at Mrs. Calloway who quickly laid her head down with her eyes closed & pretends to be asleep while her front leg still covered the surprised Grace.

Luckily, both Maggie & Buck didn't see Grace & Mrs. Calloway still awake because the lights were out in the barn. Then they both whispered to each other that no one can't what they are saying, and then they shrugged their shoulders & turned their heads to each other to resume their conversation.

After that Mrs. Calloway opened her eyes and released Grace mouth "Psst…Sorry Grace but I just want you to whisper with me & take a look!".

"Why Mrs. C? *Yawn*" whispered Grace who became confused even though she is still tired from being abruptly awoken. "Take a look over there" whispered Mrs. Calloway who then showed Grace by moving her head to Maggie & Buck who were still whispering to each other.

Grace gasped at the sight "*gasp* What are they doing?" she whispered. Mrs. Calloway shook her head while responding "I have no idea Grace…it seems that they were just whispering to each other in a conversation…but oddly enough, it doesn't look like they were having a friendly chat…it looks more like…as if…t-they…they were…flirting & talking like…lovers". Mrs. Calloway suddenly starts to faint from watching the couple because she has never seen them together as lovers, not as best friends.

Grace agreed with her as she continued to watch "Oh my gosh, you're right Mrs. C…I never know that they have a crush on each other even though they didn't show it in front of us or to anyone they know…they've never even told us that they liked each other and they didn't do anything romantic at the time when we were searching for Alameda Slim and the visits Buck & the sheriff does every time they come and we know that both Buck & Maggie are just best friends…or…maybe more than that…*gulp*".

Mrs. Calloway begins to reply to her friend "But why?…If they didn't have any feelings for each other…then why are they starting a relationship with each like as if they were lovers even though they were both different because she's a cow & he's a horse…and I've never seen any animal who would fell in love with another animal who were not the same species as them".

Upon hearing her friend's words, Grace became upset & gave Mrs. Calloway a serious expression "Hey! How about you and Junior?…The two of you may be different but that doesn't mean that differences can't prevent you two have feelings for each other and beginning a relationship as lovers!…so why would you complain about Maggie's & Buck's relationship unlike you and Junior?…Besides anyone can have a right to fell in love when they first met as soul mates and having children in the future…why would you say?" she explained with anger while whispering back.

Mrs. Calloway became quiet as she remembered the times she & Junior were together before he traveled with Lucky Jack as a partner. She was quiet for a few seconds until she said "…Um…let's just skip the subject and…" but her words left her as she and Grace gasped with surprise when they saw both Maggie and Buck rubbed against each other necks affectionately after they confessed to each other that they were in love with each other.

But poor Grace & Mrs. Calloway were speechless with their mouths wide open…until they decide to close their mouths and Grace begins speak in a whisper "Uh…psst Mrs. C…what are you gonna say before these two are touching each other romantically?".

But Mrs. Calloway didn't answer because seeing Buck & Maggie together reminds her of the time when she and Junior does the very same thing that Buck & Maggie are doing right now…and shared their first kiss 'These two…does the very same thing that Junior and I did when we were together before he accompanied Lucky Jack on his trip…oh I do wish that my one true love would come back to me after his trip with Lucky Jack…and experience our feelings of love with each other…I wonder if he misses me and still has his feelings for me?…Maybe he would surprise me with a gift…and…kiss me?'. Mrs. Calloway begins to imagine Junior coming back to her with a surprise gift…and kissed her at the end. She sighed in her imagination while blushing…until she was interrupted by Grace who was feeling impatient of not being answered "Psst! Hey! Mrs. C! Are you listening?".

All the sudden, Mrs. Calloway was shaken out of her imagination upon hearing Grace's voice which has made her feel embarrassed as she answered with blushes on her cheeks "Ah y-yes I am Grace. What are you saying to me before?".

Grace sighed as she repeats "*sigh*…Well, I was just wanted to know what were you gonna say a few moments ago because I don't know what we should do right now".

Mrs. Calloway was about to respond when she suddenly noticed that Maggie & Buck stopped touching each other & decides to continue their conversation with smile on their faces; then she sighed and focused on her friend instead with her normal everyday attitude "Well…I think that you and I should go back to sleep before they realized that we are watching them".

"Oh" said Grace who then shrugged and laid her head down "Ok then…good night Mrs. Ah…Ahhhh…Ahhhhhh…..SHOOOOO! " but then she suddenly starts to sneeze out loud which has surprised Mrs. Calloway & even both Buck & Maggie who stops speaking each other and looked around to check if there's anyone who sneezed.

But Mrs. Calloway quickly laid her head down with her eyes covered & covered Grace's mouth just in time as both Maggie & Buck looked at them but blinked their eyes with confusion because they now thought that they just started hearing strange noises during their conversation. Then they both shrugged their shoulders again and resumed their conversation.

After that, Mrs. Calloway opened her eyes & released Grace's mouth "God bless you Grace…but don't sneeze too loud next time or we'll get noticed because of you…and good night".

"…Good night to you too Mrs. C" whispered Grace who then fell asleep along with Mrs. Calloway who closed her eyes and fell asleep.

See you at next chapter everyone because it is the final extended chapter with lots of surprises that wasn't seen in the original and I'll might try to put some funny stuff in it if I can think of any funny ideas. Bye! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there guys! Welcome to the final last chapter of this story because I know it has been a long time since January when I last updated chapter 2. So this time I'm now presenting to you all chapter 3 which was much longer than the original ending of the story that has more surprises and a better ending than before since this chapter has more surprises that has never seen before in the original like the other 2 chapters to make it much more fun with an unexpected surprise at the end of the story. So I hope you guys all enjoy the last & final extended chapter of "Strange romantic attractions" and always to remember to review at the end! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything from Disney but I do create this story from my imagination even though I'm not one of people who made Disney films & shows. Also, please don't copy any of my stories even though you can create your own version if you want to. And you could only copy my stories for reading at home from your printers when you don't feel like using your computers or laptops.

P.S.

I would like to thank everyone who read the special edition of my original story and I would also like to thank Bovine Beauty & Madagascar Queen for reviewing the special edition and they are great authors. ^^

The next morning at Patch of Heaven, the sun came up soon after the rain stopped & the clouds cleared away to make a clear path for the sun to shine up to warm up the earth which has caused a rooster to wake up from his slumber was about to make a morning cock from the window he was sleeping on until one of the chicks which was a male, pops up from behind his father & begin cocking in a attempt to wake up everyone & surprise his father who fell off the window & landed on the ground with his face on it from being interrupted.

After laying on the ground for a few minutes, the rooster pops his head back up and looked up at his with son "Hey…that's my boy!…*groan*" and plopped his head back down because he fainted soon after.

Meanwhile, Pearl who was dressed in a new cleaned dress that she had changed to from her pajama about 10 minutes ago after having a wonderful supper with the sheriff and having a good night sleep by herself on her bed after allowing the sheriff to sleep on her couch in the living room, steps out of her house and breathed in fresh air on a brand new day after the storm stops.

"*Inhale* *Exhale*…ahhhhhh…what a beautiful sunny morning after that nasty storm last night…" said Pearl who seems to enjoy being outside her house while staring at the sun as a few birds flew past by it to search for food. Then she smiled and went back inside the house to wake up the sheriff and have breakfast with him before he leaves.

Meanwhile, back inside the barn…Mrs. Calloway's eyes winked opened a few times until she fully closed them & yawns as she gets up and stretched "*yawn*…" until she stopped and looking up at the sunlight that was shining through the window to bring light to the barn which has made her smile "*sigh*…What a beautiful morning and all I needed to do is to wait for Pearl to come & open the door to get us our breakfast and then we can help her out in her chores later…" but then she stops smiling upon remembering seeing Maggie & Buck having a secret romantic conversation with each other last night which has made her mind feel confused when she remember one time when she saw Maggie dancing with one of the two male cattle who is crushing on them and the time when she asked Maggie if she ever had a crush on that male cattle named Bob.

*Flashback to 2 days ago*

As our three favorite bovines are eating their lunch together, Grace starts to look up at one of the clouds which has a heart shaped on it which has made her swoon "*sigh*…Look at that cloud…it reminds me of the time when I started dating Barry who seems to be impressed by my appearance & my voice…if only he could come back for me someday since he promised to ask Lucky Jack if he knows how to play a musical instrument so that way I can sing with music…if only he would give me a chance to sing for him for the first time before he and his friend left to aid Lucky Jack & Junior on their trip…maybe a nice love song about how a boy & a girl who met each other & fell in love in the same day…*sigh*" she then starts daydreaming her & her crush Barry together while thinking up a love song to sing in her mind at the same time with her 'perfect pitch' voice.

Unfortunately, both Maggie & Mrs. Calloway didn't like the idea of Grace singing a song to Barry because they know that she always sings off-key that could bring disaster to their ears which has also caused vultures to think that she was dying from the way she sings off-key.

Then they turned their heads to each other and silently walked away to give Grace a moment of thinking above Barry without noticing her friends walking away because she was too busy. After that, they walked to the other side of Patch of Heaven far away and continued to stare at the love struck Grace until Maggie decides to speak after she gulped down her meal "Ah…that Grace…looks she's in love with that cattle Barry…as long as she doesn't sing with her off-key voice because if she did…then the poor guy would end up having to remember to never ask her to sing again next time…but he should still stay with her as long as they don't break up because of her off-key singing".

Mrs. Calloway nodded her head with agreement "Yes…let's hope that it doesn't happen if she didn't sing".

As they continued to stare at Grace who is still love struck for a few more minutes until Mrs. Calloway who seems to be having a thought in her mind decides to ask her friend a question "Um…Maggie?".

"Hmm? What is it Mrs. Calloway?" asked Maggie.

"Are you…are you interested in Barry's best friend Bob? He's seems to like you" said Mrs. Calloway who is wondering if Maggie has a crush on Bob. But Maggie shook her head "Nah, he's just a friend and I've told him that I only like him as a friend because he's a fun guy just like Barry even though I can't accept having a date with him because I don't feel like ready for a relationship with him…so he kinda took the message and told me that if I ever feel like having a relationship, he wants me to let him know because I have a right to decide if I want to date him or not".

Mrs. Calloway seems to be surprised from the answer while acting polite like a proper English lady "Oh…well then…now that it has been a while since they've left, are you still feeling ready for a relationship with Bob or any other males like maybe another cattle?".

Upon hearing the question, Maggie begins to ponder in her mind to herself for a few moments until she shook her head again with a frown "Not yet…I don't think I'm ready yet…but maybe soon but not with Bob…just with someone else".

*Flashback ends*

Mrs. Calloway now begins to wonder to herself if Maggie has a crush on Buck insead of Bob "Hmm…maybe she's more likely interested in Buck…but I wonder if she like him as a close friend…or…maybe as a…soul mate?' and then she turns her around to check if Maggie and Buck are sleeping together…but then, she became shock that it was only just Buck sleeping by himself without Maggie "*gasp* Oh my goodness!".

But then she heard a voice which happens to belong to Maggie who was right next door to her "*yawn*…What's wrong Mrs. Calloway? And why are you yelling when everybody's sleeping in dreamland?"

"Huh?" Mrs. Calloway became confused & looked down to her other side and was surprised to see Maggie just sleeping next door whose eyes were half opened "Oh? Sorry about Margret I-I mean Maggie. I was just a…just a little surprise that it was morning already…Oh and I'm sorry about interrupting you from your um…pleasant sleep" said Mrs. Calloway who explained were tries to remain calm & acting like nothing happened. But then the memory of Maggie & Buck together last night has made Mrs. Calloway realized that this is maybe a chance for her to ask Maggie a question but without making her friend suspicious "…Oh…and did you have…any pleasant dreams last night?" she asked with sweet smile, pretending to not know anything about Maggie's & Buck's conversation.

"Well…not yet…oh and I forgive you and hopefully everyone else does because you've woken them up too" replied Maggie who wave her head over to the rest of the animals including Buck who woke up and stared at Mrs. Calloway, feeling upset from having been interrupted from their sleep because the rest of them except for Mrs. C are all heavy sleepers.

Mrs. Calloway begins sweat dropped from becoming the main focus of interrupting everyone and chuckled nervously as well with a nervous smile "*Nervous chuckle*…Ahem…um…sorry everybody!" 'Oh boy, I can't believe I embarrassed myself!'.

Fortunately, everyone else forgive her just as Pearl opened the door with Sam's help and managed to give the animals foods for breakfast.

About 8 minutes later, as Grace & Mrs. Calloway were chomping down on some carrots & corn given to them by Pearl who then left to feed Jeb who was the last one…they shared glances at Maggie who seems to be so happy with eating a bucket full of corns with a carefree smile & acting like a innocent woman who has no worries at all because she receives her breakfast.

Grace then begins to whisper to her friend to make sure that no one else but her friend hear what she was talking about "She seems to be acting like her normal self Mrs. C…as if she has a nice peaceful sleep last without sneaking off just to have a romantic conversation secretly with Buck without us knowing about it or hearing what they say".

Mrs. Calloway nodded her head with agreement and then she gulps down a apple she chewed and begins to reply back because she knows that she is not supposed to talk while chewing her food in her mouth "Yes…and I once asked her if she has any um…'pleasant dream' last night and all she told me was not yet…but to me, it seems that she just…doesn't want to tell everyone about her…secret conversation with Buck while everyone are asleep except for you and me…and I think that she wouldn't spill out the words that they uh…shared together last night".

"Oh?…then why don't we just…ask her ourselves but let's just act like as if we…" said Grace whose words were trailing off as she & Mrs. Calloway begins to notice Buck who was waiting for the sheriff to leave from having a small conversation with Pearl before he can leave, gave Maggie a wink from his eyes with a friendly smile which has caused Maggie to blushed & winks back at him as well along with a smile even though none of the other animals noticed it because they were busily enjoying their meal.

Grace then begins to resume her words while being dumbfounded "Um…uh…I-I take it back…no I-I mean as I was saying…ahem, how about we just um…ask her…if she and Buck were…having a relationship?".

Just as Mrs. Calloway was about to make a agreement, she then noticed along with Grace that the sheriff said goodbye to Pearl and sat on Buck's back and left Patch of Heaven. She then smiled and returned the answer to her friend "Ah yes…I definitely think that we should do that…maybe it could make things easier and comfortable for her…but um…I wonder if it was alright for her to know that we've seen her & Buck together last night…but do you think it could be a right thing to do?". Grace shrugged her shoulders "Well…it worth a try and let's hope it doesn't upset her from being caught by the two of us".

When both girls made their decision, they walked up behind Maggie but stopped because they were both breaking in and out fresh air before they can ask her a question.

"*Inhale*…*exhale*…Ok Grace…we can do this…let's ask her" said Mrs. Calloway who seems to be so nervous while Grace replied back "Ok Mrs. C". When they walked a little more and stopped behind Maggie who heard footsteps behind her and she turns around to talk to them. She then swallowed her food after chewing it in order to speak "*gulp* Hey there girls! What's up? And what why are you both looking so nervous?…Did I do something wrong?".

Truthfully, both Mrs. Calloway & Grace are still nervous about what to say to their friend. Then they shook their heads & Grace begins to speak "No it's not that Maggie…you did nothing wrong…but…we…we just want to ask you about…you and …Buck".

Maggie blinked her eyes with confusion yet she was wondering why her two friends wants to know about her and Buck as she leaned forward to ask them "Huh?…What about Buck and I?…Is there something wrong you two?".

"Oh no no Maggie! We're fine! But it's just that…" said Mrs. Calloway who was quiet as she let her words quietly trailed off for a few minutes to think until she begins to speak again "Well…I hate to say this but…um…well…last night…while Grace and I were asleep…we heard the two of you…um….talking together which has woken us up and…uh…*gulp*…we q-quite noticed that you two are…are in…love".

Maggie's eyes widened with shock as she now realized what has really happened last night 'So those two were the ones who spied on Buck and I last night! And here I thought it was just our imagination! I've got to do something or they will tell everybody else that could embarrass us! I even promise Buck to keep our conversation a secret!' and then she begins to reply back to defend Buck & herself "Say what?…How could you two say that?…You girls know very well that we are just friends and not a couple…have you two been dreaming or something?".

Her answer has surprised both Mrs. Calloway & Grace who were dumbfounded with confusion and blinking their eyes at the same time even though they know that she was lying to them, but now they decide now to question her further to stop making their friend feeling more embarrassed.

"Oh…I see…well….sorry about the question Maggie and um…enjoy your breakfast" replied Mrs. Calloway who then leave with Grace to mind their own business and resume eating their breakfast. Grace then begins to silently whisper to Mrs. Calloway's ear "I think she's blushing Mrs. C…and I don't think she's telling the truth". Mrs. Calloway smiled and whispered back at Grace's ear "*giggle*…I agree…but let's just leave her alone for a while to stop embarrassing her until she gets over it soon".

After her friends leave, Maggie sighed with relaxation and turns her head around as she begins to breathe in fresh air and breathed it out as she begins to think to herself 'Phew…looks like it work even though I sure hope that my answer got them convinced…and I do hope that they didn't know that I lied to them in order to keep my promise to Buck'.

She then shrugged her shoulders as she begins to murmur to herself silently "Oh well…if there are the ones spying on us…I sure hope that they are the only ones did and not everyone else…and it's a good thing that Grace's sneeze from last night didn't woke up everybody else at least…because it's too loud but it's still not loud enough to wake up the whole barn *giggle*". Then she smiles to herself and resumed eating her breakfast happily.

The end! Thank you everyone for reading the special extended edition of "Strange romantic attractions"! Oh and I've been thinking of making a sequel like what if Mrs. Calloway & Grace begins to ask Buck themselves if he and Maggie were in love. The sequel would might take place after Lucky Jack, Junior, Barry & Bob comes back a few days later. But I was wondering if you guys would like a sequel. So do you guys think there should be a sequel? Let me know! ^^

P.S.

Bye everyone and thank you all for reading! See ya!


End file.
